Some aircraft include components that generate significant levels of heat, which must be dissipated from the aircraft for sustained operation of the aircraft. However, conventional heat exchange systems for dissipating heat accomplish only a single objective. Moreover, conventional heat exchange systems can be large, heavy, inefficient, and aerodynamically inhibiting.
Under particular atmospheric conditions, ice tends to form on surfaces of aircraft, such as the leading edge of wings. Conventional methods exist for removing ice from and preventing buildup of ice on the surfaces of aircraft. However, such methods add an additional sub-system to the aircraft, which increases the weight, cost, power consumption, and complexity of the aircraft.